


5 Seconds of Summer MxM one-shots

by Cake_Lashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, Cashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, calm, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Lashton/pseuds/Cake_Lashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little stories where Calum, Michael, Ashton and Luke will be gay to one of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Seconds of Summer MxM one-shots

**Hey, this is my first like book and set of one shots so bare with me on this.**

 

********It was a hot day in Sydney Australia and Luke was walking home to his flat that he shared with his friend Calum. Luke is openly gay but Calum on the other hand is still in the closet and everyone who knew him thought he was straight.

When Luke walked into his shared flat he couldn't see any sign of Calum in living room or in the kitchen.

"Calum!", Luke shouted through the corridor towards the bedroom doors. Luke listened for a reply but instaed he heard nothing, so Luke when towards Calum's room and slowly opened the door incase his flatmate was getting changed.

As he opened the door wider he saw his would-like-to-be-more-than-friends friend lying on the bed, eyes closed and jacking off. Luke was stunned by this and began to shut the door again but when he heard Calum beautify moan his name he knew that he couldn't turn back now. 

Luke went in the bedroom more and ran his lanky fingers along the bedsheet. As Calum let out another moan Luke took his hand and places it on Calum's thigh. Calum jumped with fright and when he saw it was Luke's hand that was on his leg he looked into Luke's eyes with a shocked look.

Luke began to get on the bed and take his top off while telling Calum that he always wanted him to fuck him too. With that Calum helped Luke get undressed and they started to make out. 

Once Luke was naked he grabbed Cal's hard dick and started to vigorously pump it, which made Calum moan like mad and Luke to grow hard too. Luke stopped and let go of Calum's dick and told him to go on all fours. Once Luke was happy with Calum's position Luke inserted a finger into Calum's hole, knowing that he had only dated girls and had probably never had anal with anyone so he couldn't just go straight in. Once Luke heard that Calum had started to moan he, inserted another finger and soon after another he decided that he had streached his  _friend_ __enough for his size. Luke took out his fingers out of Calum and slowly inserted his very large and hard dick inside of Calum. After Calum got use to the size of Luke, Luke started to pick up the pace and soon enough the whole bed was rocking like mad.

 

 


End file.
